dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
X-23 82004
X-23 Gallery Real Name: Laura Logan Current Alias: X-23 Aliases: The Weapon, Weapon X23, Experiment 23 Identity: Public Alignment: Neutral Affiliation: X-Men, formerly Earth X23, Kryptonain Palace Relatives: Wolverine (Cloned Template), Akasha Campbell (Mother) Universe: Currently Earth-82004, Formerly Earth X23 Base Of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Earth X23, Kryptonain Palace Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'5" Weight: 135 lbs Eyes: Green Hair: Black Unusual Features: Two claws on each hand, one claw on each foot. She has self-inflicted scars that do not seem to heal from her mutant powers. Allies: Enemies: rose wilson (ravager) Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Hired Assassin Education: High School, Origin: X-23 was born a Clone of a Mutant Named Wolverine Place of Birth: Fortress of Solitude, Antarctica Creators: Craig Kyle and Chris Yost, Modified By Kara Zone The Beginning This version of X-23 was created, not born, at The Fortress of Solitude, for the sole purpose of being it's protector. The Fortress created her form the memory bank files of Akasha Campbell computer brain. X- 23 is identical to her template and genetic donor, the X-man Codename: Wolverine. Except for two small exceptions-- one she’s a girl, -- and two, her claws are “misplaced”, one on each foot and two jutting from each hand. Akasha took her form the Fortress to NYC, where a turn of events, caused X-23 to age 14 years. Akasha tried to stop a villain who escaped using a crystal to transport himself to an alternate dimension. X-23 was sucked into the portal, only to be pulled out moments later by Akasha. X-23 had changed, now and angry, feral teenager who was hell bent of killing The "King of Earth" Kal-El AKA Superman! Earth X23 To learn more about the world she was raised, please go to Earth X23. X-men Finding her place in this world was not easy. everything about it was differnt form her home world. To help her fit in Wolverine left her with the x-men in order to help her cope. All she wanted was him. She felt awkward and abandoned. Witchblade It was an interesting time when Deadpool droped off several artifacts he had stolen from many people he had come in contact with. Witchblade soon found it's new host in a blood thirstly X-23. The Exiles X-23 reached out to save Kiani and ended up clawing the blue gem off of the Witchblade. It attached to Kiani and a second Witchblade spawned from the gem. The two now see each other as sisters, a major emotional leap for both. Red Lantern Ending their mission on Earth 313 cause a whole in the time space continuum, thus alerting the Exiles to Dark Panoptichron. Their a group splits off, Deadpool, Jade, X-23, Vixen, and Jack Rockwell go to investigate. After a brief battle with some bugs, they finally see the TimeBroker, he tells them of the worlds genocide he is willing to commit. Confused Eri, takes a Indigo Ring. After chastising Eri for her judgment, X-23 follows in suit gaining a Red Power Ring. X-23 often loses control with the ring on, attacking at the slighted temptation, without hesitation or remorse. She still has the Witchblade which she is quick to use, and harshly, at even the slightest provocation Red Lantern (Part 2) X-23 had lost absolute control of herself with the combination of both the evil influense's of the Red Ring and the Red Witchblade. Her original intentions of being a spy for the other side had been overtaken. She was a weapon for the timebroker though-and-through. Batteling the one person she swore to protect, it was Violet Lantern Logan who broe th Red Lanteren's hold on X-23 with his love for her. As the Cosmic battle continued X-23 and all the others were sent though out time and space to parts unknown. Ezo Japan When X-23 finally landed she found herself naked and drowning in a river. It was the help of her witchblade that saved her form near death. Crawling to the riverside she pulled herself out of the water to notice a body falling form the sky. She initally thought it was Logan, but soon found out it was her emisis Slyar who had been transported with her. The pair was soon found by a crazy old name named Muramasa who gave them clothes and a ride into the bearest city. It was there that the dou were stunned to see Logan, whom they assumed was thier team-mate but was actually the logan form that universe. Even more suprising was his caml diminor and new family life. He offered them a place to stay for the night when he realised that Laura was like a daughter to him. ..... Social Life Enemies Kal-El, Onslaught, Mr. Sinister, and Dark Beast Kat. Al From Earthx23 Friends Wolverine, Kiani Love Life Marvel.com Psych Ward: X-23 Laura Kinney is an adolescent female who appears to be of average to above average physical fitness. She presents as composed to the point of lacking affect most of the time. However, when her emotions become too much for her to process, she is prone to wild displays of temper that involve the destruction of property and can often prove dangerous to those around her and, indeed, herself. Due to the circumstances of her early childhood, she speaks what can best be described as "nearly flawless English" and therefore might often be considered to be of a very high degree of intelligence. While she is undoubtedly of above average intellect, it is important that her academic abilities be viewed accurately and not assumed purely on the basis of her rather unique speech patterns. She is associated with the mutant rights group the X-Men and has served with them under the name X-23. Currently, the client claims to spend most of her time with their black ops unit, called X-Force. This affords her an opportunity to work with the mutant known as Wolverine, from whom she was cloned. While she claims to have no particular feelings on this, body language and changes in tone would seem to indicate otherwise. This collaboration and its effect on her will be revisited throughout therapy in a manner that is least likely to upset her or the therapeutic relationship. Currently, Kinney has no formal diagnosis present in her chart. This writer, however, feels justified in suggested that she should have an Axis II diagnosis of Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD) as she fulfills at least six of the nine symptoms laid out in the DSM-IV and will, most likely, be shown to fulfill them all as our therapy sessions progress. As with most individuals who have BPD, Kinney was raised in an emotionally invalidating environment, in this case a lab attempting to create the perfect killer. Her "mother," Dr. Sarah Kinney had to be careful not to show affection to the client so as not to endanger her role on the project, but did attempt to raise the client in the best possible way, given the circumstances. Unfortunately, this may have made a difficult situation all the worse. The client was able to sense a bond between herself and the doctor and the existence of love between them. However, any and all attempts to confirm this connection were squashed immediately, the doctor believing that it was best she stay on the project and help Kinney in as unnoticeable a way as possible as opposed to confirming Kinney's emotions. The result has been that Kinney is largely unfamiliar with emotions of any kind, positive or negative, and therefore distrusts and ignores the way her body interprets the physical sensations of feeling. This is why she often indulges in wanton destruction when experiencing intense emotions, including in acts of self-harm, because violence, against people, objects, or herself, is something she understands and therefore gives her a feeling of control over her environment. Additionally, the client has shown some of the poor decision making that is hallmark for individuals with BPD. She has often been attracted to people or tasks that would exploit her, including prostitution and, the writer would argue, her current role as a black ops mutant rights activist. She is seeking love and acceptance by making choices that will ultimately further harm her. By reaching out in these ways, she is actually further stunting her emotional maturation. Typically, the client's self injurious acts would be the first target behavior to be tackled in session as it can endanger a client's life. However, since Kinney has a physical healing factor as a result of her mutant physiology, it is considered more of a lifestyle-destroying behavior, not a life-destroying one. Therefore, we are instead focusing first on how the client deals with overwhelming emotions. As such, Kinney has agreed to join a Dialectical Behavior Therapy group at the start of the Emotion Regulation unit. She has committed to complete at least this unit and consider staying in the group for the subsequent units. In session, the client and the writer will be working on building a crisis survival kit full of objects and techniques that she can use in the moment to overcome stressors. We will also be using weekly diary cards to record incidents of self-harm, incidents of harm to others, incidents of property destruction, and so on. Finally, on the occasion that Kinney does act out, we will use chain analysis documents in session to figure out what triggered her vulnerabilities and what could have been done differently when to reach a preferable outcome. Powers As a clone of Wolverine, X-23 possesses most of his mutant powers. However, since she is still in her teens, some of her powers aren't as developed as those of Wolverine. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like Wolverine, X-23's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree, she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. It is unclear, however, if she is actually capable of regrowing severed limbs or missing organs. ---Foreign Chemical Immunity: X-23's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose. -Disease Immunity: Due to her highly efficient immune system, X-23 is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. ---Superhumanly Acute Senses: X-23 possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. X-23 is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even of the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. ---Superhuman Stamina: X-23's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. ---Superhuman Agility: X-23's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ---Superhuman Reflexes: X-23's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Bone Claws: X-23's skeleton includes two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot that she can extend and retract at will. These claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by her healing factor. X-23 can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she must keep her wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing X-23 to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Longevity: Presumably, because X-23 is a clone of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Peak Human Strength: Because of her healing factor, X-23 can push her muscles, joints, and ligaments to levels beyond the natural limits of a woman of her height, weight, and build without sustaining injury. Unlike Wolverine, her skeleton isn't laced with Adamantium. While her skeleton, much like her musculature, can withstand greater pressures than a normal human skeleton, she can only withstand so much weight and pressure without sustaining fractures. While not superhuman, she is as physically strong as an ordinary human can be and can lift about 800 lbs. Abilities Expert Covert Ops Training: Raised in captivity, Due to her extensive training as a top-secret operative, X-23 has been trained to become a living weapon. She is highly trained in the use of long range weapons and explosives, and is an expert in assassination techniques. Expert Tracker: Due to her enhanced sense of smell, Laura is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. Master Martial Artist: She is an excellent hand to hand combatant, with intensive training in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques. Multilingual: Laura can speak fluent American English, French, and Japanese. She might be able to speak other languages. Roleplaying Statistics NAME: Laura Logan CHARACTER INFO: X-23 Info Link AGE: 16 STRENGTHS: Healing factor, Combat, Assassinations, Youth, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Tumbling, Fluent in several Languages. WEAKNESSES: Social situations, Emotions, Unstable, a Cutter, Extremely Loyal To Logan to the point of Self-Sacrifice. __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Remarkable 3x10 AGILITY: Remarkable 3x10 ENDURANCE: Remarkable 3x10 REASON: Typical 1x6 INTUITION: Remarkable 3x10 PSYCHE: Excellent 2x10 SPEED: Good 1x10 POPULARITY: 0 ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x10 Good , Remarkable 3x10 (claws) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1x10 Good ENERGY ATTACK: None. ENERGY DEFENSE: Typical 1x6 PSYCHIC ATTACK: None 0 PSYCHIC DEFENSE: None 0 OTHER ABILITIES: Adamantium: Her Claws her Skeleton have been bonded with adamantium, rendering them unbreakable. She is able to inflict Excellent damage with her claws. +8 The claws do not ignore Force Fields but may still damage the field for the purposes of overloading. Rage: This can be chemically triggered or Naturally. Trigger Scent can be washed away, she instantly reverts back. Regeneration / Recovery: X-23 has a healing factor that can heal virtually any wound or disease. Monstrous 25x3 Enhanced Senses: Monstrous (50) smell and Incredible (4x10) hearing Tracking: Monstrous (50) __________________ WEAPONS Claws: X-23 has has two retractable claws on each forearm, and a third claw in each foot. Claws have been bonded with adamantium, rendering them unbreakable. Witchblade: Witchblade, Red Lantern Ring Category:Characters